


London Calling

by RedHeadedWoman



Series: 52 Stories in 52 Weeks [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Child Abuse, Gen, Lily's a Good Friend, Pre Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Sirius Black & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Sirius Needs a Hug, Underage Drinking, Young Sirius Black, james is a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5935156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHeadedWoman/pseuds/RedHeadedWoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out shopping with her family, Lily runs into a friend who needs a distraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	London Calling

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for this week was a story set in London. 
> 
> If you haven't read the tags, there are mentions of child abuse and violence, none of it graphic.

Lily wandered behind her family, uninterested in the reason they were out in the first place. They’d come down to London to go shopping for the dresses Petunia and her mother would wear to the wedding.

Lily had been forced into the Maid of Honour roll, despite Petunia not wanting her. Their mother hoped it would bring the two of them closer together, like they’d been when they were girls. Before Lily had gotten her Hogwarts letter and learnt she was a witch.

It had been a hard few years at home since then, but Lily wouldn’t have it any other way. She loved being a witch, being part of the magical world. It pained her, sometimes, that she’d lost her sister over it. Sometimes it even felt as though she’d lost the closeness that she’d had with her parents as well. They loved her still but being away from them for most of the year was hard on their relationship.

It was why Lily had agreed to be Maid of Honour. The hope that maybe it could bring them all closer.

The fact that Petunia seemed to determined to dress Lily in pale pink wasn’t helping much.

‘Hey, Lily,’ her father fell back to join her.

‘Hey, dad.’

‘Alright, kiddo?’

‘Course,’ Lily said.

Her dad hummed, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. ‘Sure you are. Tuney still want you to wear pink?’ Lily sighed, leaning into his embrace. ‘I’ll take that as a yes.’

‘She knows the colour won’t suit me. She just wants to embarrass me.’

‘I’m sure that’s not all of it, Lil. Petunia’s always had her mind set on what her wedding would be. That’s all.’ Lily didn’t bother disagreeing. Both of her parents believed that if they forced Lily and Petunia to spend time together they’d work things out. It came of being a writer and a psychologist. Her father’s romance books were thankfully not well known in the wizarding world or she’d have to deal with the bullying again. 

It had been bad enough in primary school when the other kids had found out and brought one of the books to school. Lily and Petunia had been horrified.

‘Maybe you’re right,’ Lily said as they were steered into another dress store. As Petunia was taken off by a sales assistant, Lily and her parents were directed to sit on some lounges. This was not the first time Petunia had gone shopping for her dress. In fact, this made number eight. The other times had been with their mother and her friends. This time, Petunia had decided it would just be the four of them. The fact that her wedding was less than two months away probably had something to do with it.

As Petunia paraded around in dress after dress, Lily did her best to at least appear interested. It wasn’t exactly easy. Most of the dresses Petunia tried on looked much the same.

Lily eventually became so bored and frustrated her dad suggested she step outside for a minute. Lily crossed over the road to a small park opposite the bridal store and dropped onto a bench. Lily wanted to be able to spend time with her family without feeling like the odd one out.

‘Evans.’ Lily startled as Sirius Black sat beside her.

‘Black. What are you doing here?’

‘It’s London, Evans. I can come and go as I like.’ Black said, grinning at her.

‘I meant -’

‘I know what you meant, Lily.’ Sirius knocked their shoulders together. ‘What are you doing in London?’

‘Petunia’s getting married. She’s looking for wedding dresses.’

‘Sounds boring.’ Sirius decided after a moment. Lily hummed in agreement.

‘What about you?’

‘Escaping the house,’ Sirius muttered. Lily knew Sirius wasn’t exactly happy at home with his family and, from what she’d heard, she couldn’t blame him.

‘Not staying with the Potter’s yet?’

‘No, I am. It’s their anniversary and it was all getting a little too lovey for my tastes.’

‘Fair enough. Potter didn’t escape with you?’

‘Not yet. Euphemia and Flea like to celebrate it with James before he can get away.’

‘How are you doing?’

‘Alright. Why?’

‘You have bruises on your neck.’ Lily pointed out. There were several new bruises across his neck. Sirius rubbed the marks but didn’t say anything. ‘They hurt you, didn’t they?’

‘I’m fine, Lil, honest,’ Sirius tried assuring her. Lily sighed but allowed him to believe she’d drop it. She’d just have to write to Remus to find out what was going on. ‘Come on, I’m bored.’ Sirius hauled her up. ‘Let your family know you’re abandoning them.’

‘Sirius.’

‘Lily.’ Sirius grinned brightly at her, though there was something different in his expression. 

‘Fine. Wait here.’ Lily crossed back into the store. Petunia was standing on the little dias wearing a beautiful dress. ‘Petunia. You look great.’ Petunia smiled at her as their mother flittered around her, straightening the dress and adding a veil.

‘I think this is it,’ Petunia decided, waving their mother off. ‘This is perfect!’

‘You look beautiful, dear.’ Dad told Tuney. The sales assistant started talking about tailoring the dress so Lily grabbed her parent’s attention. 

‘I ran into a friend outside,’ Lily told them, pointing at where Sirius was waiting. ‘He’s having a hard time with his family and I thought I might be able to help him a little.’

‘Alright, Lily,’ her mother kissed her cheek. ‘Thank you for coming with us today. Go and look after your friend. I’m sure your sister will understand.’

‘Let us know if he needs somewhere to stay the night,’ Dad said. ‘He’s more than welcome with us.’

‘I’ll let him know,’ Lily promised. ‘You really do look incredible, Petunia. Vernon won’t know what hit him.’ Petunia smiled again, clearly happy with her dress. She left the three of them with the tailor and went back to Sirius. ‘Where are we going?’

‘It’s London, Lil. So fuck it. Let’s do the tourist crap.’ Sirius grabbed her hand and began pulling her towards the Thames. Lily let him pull her along, happy to go with him. As they walked, Lily couldn’t help glancing at Sirius’ neck and those nasty bruises.

‘You sure you’re okay, Sirius?’

‘I’m sure, Lil.’ Sirius put his arms around Lily’s shoulders. ‘Sides, Prongs might join us later.’

‘Wonderful,’ Lil groaned. Though Lily loved spending time with Sirius, Remus, and Peter, Potter was something else. Apart from being an arrogant bully, Lily couldn’t work him out.

‘Wish you’d give him a chance, Lil,’ Sirius squeezed her shoulder. ‘Then again he’s an idiot and you’ve given him plenty of chances. So fuck him. Date me instead.’

‘Yeah, that’d go down well with Remus.’

‘Remus? What’s it got to do with Rem?’

‘Nothing,’ Lily quickly waved him off. ‘I’m sure Potter would be really happy if we started dating. Besides, you’re not my type.’

‘What is your type?’

‘Not you.’ Sirius laughed, bright and loud, and Lily leant against him, glad he’d dropped it. Remus had admitted to Lily he had feelings for Sirius. There was no way Lily was going to make things more difficult for him. Sirius seemed content to leave it alone. ‘How’s your summer been so far?’

‘Not bad,’ Sirius let her go to run his fingers through his hair. ‘I, uh, I’ve been staying with the Potter’s the whole summer. I left home last year. ’

‘You left home? Where are you living?’

‘With the Potters. I went there straight away,’

‘Sirius. Are you alright?’ Sirius stopped and turned to look out over the river. Lily quietly stood with him, putting her arm through his. ‘You’ve been living with them since last summer? What happened?’

‘I had enough,’ Sirius shrugged. ‘Fuck ‘em, you know? Not worth my time.’

‘And who tried choking you?’

‘Ran into dear Bellatrix.’ Sirius lightly touched his throat. ‘I’ll ask Euphemia to heal it when I get home. It’s not that bad, Lil.’

‘Bellatrix tried to choke you, Sirius. It is absolutely a big deal.’

‘Drop it, Lil, please.’ Sirius asked, glancing at her.

‘Fine. Till later then.’

Lily spent the rest of the afternoon being dragged about London by Sirius. They stuck to the muggle areas of the city. Lily didn’t complain. She figured Sirius was trying to avoid another run in with his cousin.

It was late in the afternoon, when Sirius had his first shot of alcohol. Though she didn’t try to stop him or talk to him about it, Lily kept a close eye on how much he was drinking. Sirius still ended up pretty drunk by about seven.

Lily had been leading Sirius through the streets for about an hour now trying to find somewhere out of the way where she’d be able to call for help. Lily was having to hold Sirius up as every time he tried walking on his own he listed to the side and kept almost falling.

Lily finally staggered into a side street that was good enough. She let Sirius slide down the wall onto the floor. It wasn’t the cleanest place but it would have to do. Sirius groaned, muttering her name like a plea and an apology all rolled into one. 

‘Your a fucking idiot, Black.’ Lily snapped. Sirius muttered something else, dropping his head onto his knees. Lily called the Knight Bus and managed to haul Sirius back to his feet.

‘Two tickets,’ Lily interrupted the conductor’s speech about the bus.

‘Where to?’

‘Potter mansion.’ Lily paid for the tickets and led Sirius to sit down. ‘You’ll be home soon, Sirius. It’s okay.’ Sirius  groaned, curling around himself on the bed. Lily sat with him, rubbing his shoulder and doing her best to keep him calm.

When the bus stopped outside the mansion, Sirius morosely followed Lily off the bus, stumbling the last step. Lily caught him before he slammed face first into the ground.

‘‘M sorry, Lil,’ Sirius muttered.

‘It’s alright, Sirius,’ Lily promised. ‘It’s okay. Fuck, you’re heavy.’ Lily shifted the grip she had around Sirius’ waist and kept dragging him. When they finally reached the door, Sirius slumped onto the floor. Lily stretched her back before knocking on the door. The sound echoed into the mansion and a house elf answered the door.

‘Welcome to Potter Mansion, miss -’

‘Lily Evans,’ Lily supplied. ‘And Sirius.’ Lily waved a hand at him. The house elf gasped and raced to Sirius.

‘Master Sirius. You should not drink, young master Sirius.’

‘Jinks? Who was -’ Potter came into view and stopped when he saw Lily. ‘Lily?’

‘Potter,’ Lily leant against the door jamb. ‘He’s your problem now,' Lily jerked her head at Sirius. The house elf, Jinks, was checking him over and muttering. 

‘What?’ James spotted Sirius and sighed. ‘How much did he have?’

‘Just enough to get this bad.’ Lily told him.

‘Great. Just in time for Moony to get here,’ Potter crouched down in front of Sirius. ‘Padfoot, hey. Come on, Sirius, up we go.’ Potter began steering Sirius into the house. Lily followed them in as Remus appeared.

‘He okay?’

‘He will be,’ Potter said. ‘Jinks can you help me get him upstairs.’ Potter and the house elf took him up.

‘Lily. What -’

‘He left home?’ Lily interrupted. Remus glanced up the stairs after Sirius and James.

‘Yeah,’ Remus gently led Lily into the kitchen. ‘Sirius’ dad attacked him at the beginning of last summer. He managed to get away from them and came straight here. Sirius has lived here ever since.’

‘He was attacked today as well,’ Lily told him, accepting water from another house elf. ‘I was out with my parents and Petunia looking at wedding dresses again. Sirius was wandering around and I sat with him. He had bruises on his neck.’

‘Bruises.’

‘Said he ran into Bellatrix and she tried choking him.’

‘Merlin.’ Remus breathed, running a hand through his hair. ‘So he got drunk.’

‘So he got drunk,’ Lily sat on a stool. ‘I think he needed it. I also doubted I’d be able to stop him.’

‘Yeah, probably not,’ Remus agreed. ‘Sirius hasn’t had a great year.’

‘And you, Rem? How are you doing?’

‘I’m good,’ Remus said wary.

‘Still got that massive crush on Sirius?’

‘Shh!’ Remus clapped a hand over Lily’s mouth. Lily rolled his eyes but didn’t move away. ‘You wanna say that any louder?’

‘Don’t be ridiculous,’ Lily moved away, taking Remus’ hand. ‘Sirius is too drunk to hear you.’

‘And I’ve known for ages, Moony.’ Potter added as he joined them, stealing Remus’ water and drinking it in one go.

‘You have?’

‘You not the most subtle guy I know,’ Potter said. ‘Sirius is asleep. Thanks, Lily.’

‘Of course,’ Lily kissed Remus’ cheek and waved to Potter. ‘I’m going to head home. Look after yourselves, boys.’

‘Lily, wait. I’m sorry for snapping.’

‘Don’t be,’ Lily briefly squeezed Remus’ arm. ‘I don’t think you have anything to worry about, Remus. Sirius isn’t a complete idiot. I’ve told you before and I’ll tell you again. Even if he doesn’t feel the same, it won’t change the friendship you have.’

‘I know, Lil, thanks.’

Lily left them be, using the Potter’s fireplace to get home. When she stepped through the fireplace, Petunia nearly fell out of her chair.

‘Sorry, Tuney.’ She helped her sister to her feet, dusting some ash off her shirt.

‘You should be, you freak!’ Petunia screamed. Lily took the abuse, refusing to let her sister’s words affect her more than they already had. Instead she wished her sister good night and hid herself away in her bedroom. September couldn’t come soon enough.


End file.
